FIG. 1 gives reference to a packaging case related to the present invention, which is especially for the packing of swimming goggles as well. Moreover, the structure for such a kind of swimming goggles packaging case is not only very convenient, but is also able to securely protect the glasses. There are a variety of designs for known swimming goggles containers, but in fact most of them either lack innovative and functional designs, or maybe just concentrate on changes in visible appearance only, with very few of them having an improvement in functions. It is a common experience for most of us that there are no united and proper packaging cases to help us for the collection and packing of small personal items, such as earplugs, nosepieces, small ornaments etc., when we go swimming. As a result, swimming was becoming more and more inconvenient, sometimes even resulting in the unlucky loss of items, thus presenting the need for people who enjoy swimming to solve such a problem.
In addition, the design of swimming goggles eyeglasses have dramatically changed, from only having zero diopter eyeglasses, to the provision of services for both shortsighted and far sighted people; and, going further, they can even render special service for particular people in the supply of different diopters on both eyes. There is a tendency to be concerned with the service rendered to customers instead of technology. Under such circumstances, even the sales status for swimming goggles has also changed, from only purchasing mono eyeglasses instead of two eyeglasses at the same time. Therefore there's a rapid need for the improvement of both the style and the functions of the swimming goggles accordingly.
Thus, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a kind of packaging case set, in which each packaging case is used for the packing of mono frame swimming goggles. Meanwhile, it also allows each packaging case, while opened, to be reassembled with other opened packaging cases, for the forming of two new style case shells. One of the case shells is for collecting/packing, while the other case shell is for collecting/packing with earplugs, nosepieces, or small ornaments, offering a new style with multi-functions.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a brand new style in sales by offering the packaging case for mono frame swim glasses, hence allowing customers to select the options in accordance to their actual needs.